fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Harukaze's Family Adventures
This page belongs to User:GreenKissTheKirby please do no edit whitout permission New Game From Zentech Studios Harukaze's Family is a new game from Zentech Studios ! Now, this game are a battle & interactive game, on PC, 3DS, and WiiU ! He takes inspirations for many games. Story The Story begins into a little island, called " Sakura Archipel ". In a little home, live a unormal family, the Harukaze Kaze Family. Why, its unormal ? Because, all of the member's family have got special & unhuman powers. Namya, actually & secret Queen of the archipel, are the mother of this family. Hers childrens Anastasia, Anya & Arya, are, like all of the family, descendant of unbeatable warriors, former protecter of the Archipel. *Anastasia, 17 years, the more older of the children, are intelligent & stronger, a " perfect warrior ", like her mother, she don't know that, but, she is the furter queen of the castle. She haves a verry special power in herself : she are the Fullea's power descendant, she can uses magic whitout corn. She is secretly in love on her best friend Harry Aoi Hana. *Anya, 14 years, has a shy & nice girl, she don't really want to fight, but she is obligate. She are the stars into the school, the boys really like herself. *Arya, 13 years, are the little last, she don't fight because of her age. She stroll everywhere & everytime, mainly on the Sakura's Beach. Multiplayer Story Into the multiplayer Story, you can ; *Chase for Treasures Multiplayer Mode >> Chase for Treasures, is a mode where you are in a island with the others players, and with a card, you need to find the more treasures you can before the time is over. This Mode can be play with 5 players. *Flying Rings Battle Multiplayer Mode >> Flying Rigs Battle, is a mode where you can only play with pegasus or alicorn characters. Your goal is to fly into the flyings rings to winning points ; This mode can be play with 4 players - Blue Rings : 2 points - Red Rings : 4 points - Orange Rings : 10 points - Pink Rings : 15 points - Purple Rings : 20 points - Bronze Rings : 30 points - Silver Rings : 40 points - Gold Rings : 50 points - Double colors Rings : 60 points - Three colors Rings : 70 points - Multicolors Rings : 80 points - Rainbow Rings : 90 points - Space Rings : 100 points - Cosmic Rings : 500 points - Dark Rings : - 500 points Stones : - 5 points Balls : -10 points Balloons : -20 points Cats : -30 points Bunnys : -50 points * Flowers Fishing Multiplayer Mode >> Flowers Fishing is a game with differents levels. compared with others multiplayer games, that one have a story : A day, Harry give Anastasia a bouquet of flowers, adorable no ? After, she go with it, into the park, when she nearly sick, a person pushed her and caused her to fall flowers. What makes ?! She wants to recuparate the flowers ! Now let's fishing the flowers ! This game can be play with 4 players *Anastasia's bunnys rescue Multiplayer Mode >> Anastasia's Bunnys rescue is a game with differents levels. In this game, you need to rescue Anastasia's bunnys before the Hurricane is coming, for you this is easy, but wait the following ! Anastasia has sprained her leg, now this you the savior ! This game can be play with 4 players. *Jumping-Clouds Multiplayer Mode >> Jumping-Clouds is a game like leapfrog. You choose your character and you are ready to race ! Yes, this is a racing game. First, before the race's beginning, you need to remeber the clouds commands ( if it's good, you jump it, if is bad, you falling, like Maro & Sonic olympic games ). This game can be play with 4 players. *Sakura Archipel Annual race Upcoming later... Playables Characters * Anastasia Harukaze Weapons : Magic Water Flower & Magix Fire Hair Special Moves : Water Flood Fire Pony Spirit : Valkyria Speciality : Attack Stats : Power 4/5, Speed 5/5, Defense 3/5 *Arya Harukaze Weapons : Sugars Laser Special Moves : Sugars Destruction Stats : Power 3/5 Speed 3.5/5 Defense 5/5 Speciality : Defense Upcoming later... Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games by GreenKissTheKirby